


Six Little Words

by LuminescentLily



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLily/pseuds/LuminescentLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tried to tell himself that it didn't hurt, but that was a lie.</p><p>The truth was, those six little words cut him deeper than any murder weapon he'd seen in their cases with Professor Keating.</p><p>"We went to boarding school together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that popped into my head, after reading a comment on tumblr about how sad and disappointed Connor looked, when Aiden introduced them as just having gone to boarding school together.

Connor tried to tell himself that it didn't hurt but that was a lie.

The truth was, those six little words cut him deeper than any murder weapon he'd seen in their cases with Professor Keating.

**“We went to boarding school together.”**

That's it?

Not “He's my ex-boyfriend” or “We used to date.” Hell, he even would have settled for a “We're old friends.” No, just a simple, “We went to boarding school together.” Like they were classmates who only talked to each other when the teacher chose the project groups or when you signed everyone's yearbook at the end of the year.

For a split second, Connor felt his smile slip. For just an instant, he let the hurt flash through his eyes. But only for a moment, then it was back to normal. Back behind his usual mask of a sardonic smile and sultry eyes.

But the hurt remained.

He should have been used to it. He had dealt with situations like this all his life. These All-American boys, so obsessed with keeping their perfect images that they'd jump through hoops in order to avoid even the slightest hint of homosexuality. They had sex with their stuck-up girlfriends at parties and participated in testosterone fueled sports, just so that there were plenty of witnesses to their masculinity. But, when no one was looking, they fucked him in their dorms or let him fuck them in empty classrooms. They called him a fag in front of their friends, only to be on their knees for him a few hours later.

They were all the same.

And, even knowing that, it still hurt.

It hurt so much that he couldn't stop himself from lashing out.

But, even then, a small part of him still felt something for Aiden and what they used to have. Despite his callous persona, he had a heart that was capable of breaking. So, he had aimed his attacks at Michaela instead. Concentrated all his wrath at her. Blamed her for Aiden's denial of him. With a simple whispered comment, he planted the first seed of doubt in her mind.

And it worked. He could almost see the wheels spinning in her mind, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or just messing with her. Then he just kept at it. Poking and prodding her with little taunts and jibes. He’d been so busy plotting what double edged barb to throw at her next that he let his mouth run away from him in front of Professor Keating. It cost him the statue and his free pass for an exam of his choice.

Connor blamed Michaela for that as well.

After that, his insinuations became less subtle, until he finally forced it all to a tipping point. For his final push, he chose her engagement ring. The very symbol of everything he hated in society. That glittering reminder of how the world worked and his place just on the outside of it.

It hadn't been a complete lie either. He might not have thought about it in terms of a ring, but he had though they were something more than a few quick fucks in the janitor’s closet. That their stolen moments and hurried meetings might have one day led to something more. That they could have been together in the open, once they'd left school and were out in the real would.

But that never happened. And for that he blamed Michaela and the hundreds of other girls in the world just like her. Entitled snobs, who could have whatever they wanted with the snap of a finger. The ones who claimed to support gay rights, just as long as they were giving them fashion tips and not stealing their perfect boyfriends.

He’d dealt with her type all his life, as well, and that was why he focused on her. Because twisting the knife in her made him forget about the one in his own heart. For a little while, at least.

He enjoyed seeing Aiden and Michaela’s lovers’ quarrel from his corner at the bar. Watched a melodrama unfold that was better than anything on daytime television. Felt the slightest glimmer of triumph at her sad and humiliated face.

Until he caught the look of disgust on Aiden’s.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known that this wouldn't really make him feel better, but he never anticipated how dirty it would make him feel eiher. Reeling with guilt, he left the party and stumbled outside. It was raining, but he barely noticed it.

Miserable and unfocused, he didn't even realize where he was headed, until he was standing in front of a familiar door. A door that opened to reveal an adorable IT nerd, with coke bottle glasses and a concerned expression etched across his face.

“Connor?” Oliver greeted cautiously. “You okay. You look like you just walked through hell.”

He opened his mouth to say some witty remark or maybe make a flirty suggestion, but instead what came out was six little words.

“We went to boarding school together.”

Vaguely, he registered Oliver pulling him into the apartment and more words spilling out of his mouth. Telling Oliver all about his history with Aiden and admitting what he’d done to Michaela. He expect Oliver to pull away from him. To look at him with the same level of loathing that he felt for himself.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Oliver kissed him. Not a needy, desperate kiss, like the ones he used to share with Aiden. Not a sensual kiss that usually served as a precursor to sex. But a sweet, gentle kiss of understanding and trust.

He wasn't used to this; had no practice at it whatsoever. He was used to passion and seduction. Not this.

He froze.

Part of him wanted to push Oliver away. To make Oliver hate him in order to protect him from how ugly he truly was on the inside. But he was too selfish. He wanted Oliver, more than he’d wanted anything in a long time. More than he’d let himself want in a long time.

And Oliver didn’t give up. He kept on kissing him in that slow, tender way, until Connor just melted into him.

When they finally pulled back for air, Oliver was smiling at him, with that wide, dorky grin that pulled at Connor’s heart. Then Oliver said six little words of his own.

“Forget him, you’re with me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments an critiques are always welcome :)


End file.
